


A Reason to Believe ( Rewrite)

by Hj7



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Panic Attacks, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hj7/pseuds/Hj7
Summary: Ever since the sudden disapperance of Dr Henry Jekyll the society for arcane science had been left in a worse state than they ever had been ....and with an sick Frankenstein to take care off and with an angry Co-founder trying everything in his power to find his friendNo one was sure of how things would turn out ...did they really had any faith or any reason to believe they would survive in the end ??
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll & Dr. Robert Lanyon, Edward Hyde & Rachel Pidgley, Rachel Pidgley & Other(s)
Kudos: 42





	A Reason to Believe ( Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !!! It has been a long time since i started this fanfiction and i've never finished it and because of this fact im ready to tackle it again but this time in the form of a rewrite with more of an understanding about this characters and the manner of how they work as individuals ( thank psychology classes for that =)  
> Well i've been rambling i hope you enjoy this rewrite of a Reason to Believe and i hope i get to finish it this time around  
> So Stay Tuned =D

_Tired_...Edward Hyde was tired, if you told him that one of this days he would be completely on his own without Jekyll to annoy or at least make him company he would call you insane and offer you a place at bedlam..but no that was exactly what happened and for some reason the exhibition was a complete failure because many of the Lodgers had refused to participate claiming they weren't Jekyll's puppets anymore .

Were they that impressionable or they were just stupid enough to believe everything some old hag told them , she had her merit by being **The** Victor or Victoria Frankenstein whose tale was legend and of course every mad scientist worth their salt wanted to be exactly like the woman ...hell even Jekyll wanted to be like her at some point , if Edward recalled correctly 

Yet this brought conflict inside the society , many lodgers turned their backs on Jekyll even considering leaving the society and go god knows where....

But in the end only some actually did the exhibition by sheer loyalty to the doctor or for some sense of pride of their work , the world may never know.

But even with the help of the few lodgers and even with Lanyon's help ...the money wasn't enough to keep the society afloat much longer and even with the begging of Lanyon to his father , of which the old man had refused claiming that the had already wasted way to much in a project that was bound to fail on one way or another.

Leaving Jekyll broken , claiming over and over again that everything had been his fault and that his stupid pride had been his downfall ...crying his eyes until the late hours of the night , and as much Edward tried to defend himself he could never lie to himself and say that the fault of Jekyll being in this state was not his, he even helped with the newfounded depression the doctor was facing , cutting him deep where it hurts with his purple poetry or even bringing to the open his insecurities and attacking him with that.

Perhaps he had been a _l_ _ittle_ too rash with Jekyll ...he now noticed, the doctor had stopped sleeping and eating and barely even spoke to anyone ...not even Lanyon or Rachel could get to him , perhaps that was what they have fearing for the last 2 years since he had the last crisis...and it took many months to bring him back from the dephts of his own suffering. But now not even them could help him return to his own feet . 

Until one such night like any other....had been his last straw , Edward decided that it was a good time to torment the doctor, _because once again Jekyll was at fault for trapping him inside like some feral animal and blaming him for a crime he didn't commit_ at least in Hyde's mind that was the correct thing to do ...after all the doctor had to pay for what he had done.

But it seemed Henry was in no mood to listen to the verbal abuse he had to endure in the past few weeks..and in a moment of rage he threw one of many empty wine bottles that he had drowned himself in at the mirror this time shattering it to pieces and yelling at him to shut up in a broken tearfull voice.

But Hyde still looked smug and in an patronizing voice to the broken man in front of him said :" _ **finally you grew that backbone you sooo desperately needed ... it's a shame you had to put it to use on yourself , such a pity !**_ "

Seeing that he was getting in the other man's head he continued grin becoming bigger and bigger : " _ **Why the long face doctor ? Sad that no one is were to help you , sad that dear Lanyon could come and save you from the big old bad Frankenstein who brought to the open of how rotten that little heart of yours is ?? Or of how-**_ "

Henry suddenly locked his eyes with Hyde's reflected on one his cabinets and said very quietly yet dripping every word with venom that could melt steel and said : " Perhaps Frankenstein was right ....perhaps i am rotten but you aren't any different it makes you even worse , and as every rotten being i too should disappear from the face of the earth , i am wrong Edward Hyde ? "

" _ **What are even implying Jekyll that doesn't make any sense no one can disappear in thin air ...perhaps that wine of yours is messing with your mind !!**_ Edward chuckled and looked at the doctor eyes filled with mirth 

But quickly stopped when he saw the dead seriousness in the taller man's eyes ...a few seconds was all that it took for a silent conversation to make itself and when realisation of what Henry truly meant the mirth from Hyde's green eyes dissapeared and was replaced by true terror 

" _ **Y-YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME JEKYLL...I AM PART OF YOU , IF YOU DIE I die too.....**_ " He basically chocked out , tears began filling his eyes 

He wasn't one to plead for forgiveness or anything really ...when he saw the doctor messing with the normal formula but doing an complete new twist on the ingredients ...he assumed Jekyll was using the formula as a poison , in a sort of an ironic sick way 

He screamed until his throat became raw :" _ **NO JEKYLL PLEASE I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID ...PLEASE DO NOT LET US DIE ...I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND !!!!**_ "

" What life you were never real Hyde ,you are the mistake i made and suffered for it ...you must face your actions even if i have to die to make you realise that .... he looked at the newly made formula and said sadly

"I also hope Lanyon Rachel and the lodgers that may care understand my decision if they get to know the truth"

" _ **N-NO HENRY P-PLEASE "**_

 _ **"**_ Goodbye Edward Hyde !!" He said as he drank the newly made formula 

" _**HENRY NO!!! "**_

Tears streamed down his face as he felt himself being ripped away from his place in the cabinet...and felt the normal transformation pains , much to his surprise maybe it was an side effect from the "poison" being the formula they used to turn back and forth

But none of that mattered , because he knew he was going to die...and that was the worst punishment anyone could give him , he perhaps had yelled to loud because it was heard from the study to the lobby below...scaring the passerby lodgers .

But noone tried to intervene thinking it has Jekyll ....and knowing him he would brush them off and say it was nothing even if he had a problem 

Only Rachel was brave enough to hurry to the study and see what was wrong , even if she'd be brushed off ...her friend was in pain and leaving him alone would be very dangerous

She knocked hurriedly on the door hoping the doctor would answer , when she got no response her endless knocking got more frequent and loud even demanding him that the door would open up ...but all she heard was the terrifying sound of cracking and low whimpering ..her eyes started to tear up until by some godly miracle she found the door of the study unlocked

On the other side Edward was becoming more and more certain that somehow Jekyll created that "poison" with the intent of making him suffer before dying , he never heard the franctic knocks on the door and never heard the door open itself revealing a person , he faintly heard a woman's screaming before he blacked out ....thinking death took him away.

The maid could barely breath as took the form of the doctor? Was the person really Henry ...the body was so small and thin it couldn't be her boss until she noticed the blond lock that the light outside of the room filtered itself inside of the room 

She never saw anyone with this amount of blond fluffy hair on nobody except on Edward.....her heart almost stopped realising it was her lost friend she had found on the study she let a small primal scream at the realisation....she didn't know weather to laught or cry at that she finally found her lost baby "brother" after weeks on end of searching and praying and going as far as beliving him dead or caught in jail just like her brothers .

But before she could hug and worry herself to death she had a passed out person on the ground ...she pressed herself agaisnt his frail body hoping it could least heat him up since he was cold almost like a corpse

She wouldn't allow that to happen so she got up as carefull as she could and left the study and screamed directly to the lobby from the stairs : " SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!!! " she cried ...but no one was really around to help her

Rachel still looked at the lobby for a some seconds ...hoping someone would come but when nobody came she turned and ran back to the room but she stopped when she heard the small voice of Jasper come down the stairs , he then said concerned : " Are you alright Miss Rachel ? I heard you scream are you alright ?"

" I don't have much time left !! I need your help , he is very sick and you are the only one who came to me so...." she grabbed his hand and ran towards the room

When the maid entered bringing a very confused Jasper inside the study , he asked : " wait "he" of whom you are talking abou-" before the werewolf could finish he spotted the figure of Edward Hyde already being embraced by Rachel trying to get him up

" What !!! Mr Hyde is back ? , and in this state what happened ?

" I wish i knew Jasper , but i heard screaming and already found him in this state ! I also have no ideia where Dr Jekyll could be after all he is a doctor and he could know what happened to him !"

" I haven't seen him neither nor did any of the lodgers from what im aware off ...nobody really left from their rooms today !! 

" Of course it had to be today ....." She huffed " well i guess it's only up to us to take care of him "

" We could ask Dr Lanyon he coul-"

He was once again interrupted by Rachel :" Are you mad ?" She barked making him flinch " Lanyon hates Edward's guts even more than Jekyll ever did ... don't make that face you know how secretly Jekyll also hated having Hyde around !! Or at least you felt the tension built when Hyde's name was spoken !!!

" I have noticed ....." He said thoughtfully " but he is the only doctor we know off except for Jekyll that isn't a well .. _mad scientist_! What are going to do ?? "

" I don't kno-....." she was interrupted by a tiny whine coming from the blond under her 

Her eyes became wide as she got to her knees still having him close to her sitting on her skirt and begam calling his name softly yet a bit frantic , and Jasper watched kneeling close to her , eyes concerned

Edward started regaining his senses as he heard a concerned frantic voice calling him , he thought it was a angel calling to him meaning he was already dead but as he opened his eyes still blurry, but could make out a feminine silhouette and next to her a more more masculine one

They looked vaguely familiar to Rachel and that wolflet Jasper , was that his name ? He couldn't recall then again he was too scatterbrained to remember the name of every single new lodger Jekyll would adopt from the streets....wait Jekyll ???

He sat up so quickly it almost gave him a concussion , then heard the feminine silhouette exclaim : " Edward !!!" That voice was so familiar it almost brought to him a few nostalgic memories

If Heaven was filled with look alikes of his friends he wouldn't mind being there ...and if Rachel was the angel then Jekyll would be is personal demon , no doubt there

" Edward..." he heard again , and as his vision cleared he looked at her and the wolflet , confused at their worried features and lack of wings and halos and was he....still inside that bastard's study ??

"R-Rachel and Jasper !! What are you doing here ...and were are your wings and halos?"

"Wings and halos ? .... we aren't angels Edward you are not dead ...you are here alive with us !!" She said getting teary eyed

" Im....not dead?" He asked confused 

"Hmm...no?" She gave out a soft chuckle " i least didn't know that i was an angel , im flattered !"

"B-But Jekyll.....he did...what !!!" He was getting irritated

" He....did what exactly ? " Jasper asked shyly 

" Argh, i wish i knew it wolflet ! ....he had shit in a vial and then ...he tried..to...to" He couldn't even finish his eyes were becoming glassy meaning it wasn't wise to push it further , but it seemed Jasper didn't notice this fact and continued to get him to say it"

" He did what ? Mr Hyde ? " but before the other could answer Rachel beat him to it 

" Jasper !! Don't pressure him , he is clearly uncomfortable talking about it , give him some space" She warned Jasper briskly

" It's no skin off my nose Rachel , im just so happy to be alive !! You had no idea how awful was to know i wouldn't ever see your faces again ...and seeing London again .... " he wasn't one to cry or show his emotions but seeing everything again after knowing he was going to die ...but then feeling took over him and he started to weep on front of them 

And Rachel being his friend and dare he say older sister embraced him and lend him her shoulder to cry own ....in the while she wondered what could have had happened to him that allowed him to cry over it, which had to have been totally awfull seeing him Edward Hyde a guy who claimed to be the evil in all mankind and doing everything in his power to prove it hence the name _**spirit of london at night**_ ...which it was impossible since he wasn't evil an arsehole and a jerk maybe but never evil..she was sure of that.

She returned from her thoughts and looked at him noticing that he had Jekyll's clothes which made him look a bit funny since they were way to big for his small body

Suddenly he stopped his wheeping and looked around confused as if something passed through his mind and he couldn't connect or understand and said terrified :"Rachel....where is Jekyll ??"

"I-I i mean we don't know where he is ...not even the lodgers know where he is ?? I don't know if Lanyon knows but no one here knows where he is !"

Hearing these words Edward almost lost his footing , he tried to connect to Henry in his mind but all he heard was nothingness he never felt this alone , while he had these two people with him , his mind was blank and it never was blank ....he dared look in the other spare mirror the doctor had and all he saw was himself ...he tried to find the other in his reflection but he only saw himself ...... _himself as if Henry Jekyll never existed as if ...he killed his own soul leaving Edward to fend for himself_ the realisation hit him and he had to be secured by Rachel , he felt like fainting ...but he secured himselfand heard Rachel ask him 

" Edward!! Carefull what is going on with you...you aren't like yourself!!"

" H-Henry he..he..he......" he stuttered to himself

" He what ? Spill it out master Hyde ...what happened to Henry??" The maid was starting to become impatient

But before he could answer a knock on the door was heard , she was about to go see who was it but it seemed the young werewolf beat her to it 

And when he opened the door , it revealed a grave faced Dr Robert Lanyon ...with uncharacteristic dark bags under his eyes when he spoke his voice still held his joviality despite the tired look on his face 

" Good afternoon Mr Kaylock !!! I hope im not interrupting anything" he said as he entered the building taking off his cloak and purple rimmed top hat and putting them on the handler

"H-Hello Mr Lanyon ....you aren't interrupting anything today was a lazy day for us lot " he chuckled nervously this man still made him nervous

" Excuse my sudden visit , but i must speak with Henry it's urgent !! Is he here his Butler Poole told me he wasn't home so i thought he would be here ...i guess he should probably move himself to the society since it's the place he spends more time at better call it his new home !!" He tried to humor the situation but it was strained unable to hide the worry on his face 

" Y-Yeah i guess " he too chuckled albeit a bit fake" but he isn't at the society Dr Lanyon , we haven't seen him since morning sir , h-he didn't appear since"

"Ah Balderdash .... if you haven't seen him leave the society then he is here ...didn't just you say earlier that you lot had a "lazy day" perhaps thats the reason none of you say him...after all the door of his office is open and he wouldn't let his office open for just anyone who wishes to enter it without permission"

Jasper noted that the man talked faster if he was nervous which could clearly be seen 

So if you don't mind , it is of utter importance that i should go speak with Dr Jekyll see you later Mr Kaylock

" WAIT , wait Dr Lanyon please you shouldn't go there !!" Jasper tried to stop him atracting the attention of some passerby lodgers but the other was already mid stairs and the duo hidden in the office heard everything and Rachel whispered to a still shocked Hyde 

" Wait here , i'll take care of this don't move !!!" She then left the study 

"Wait Rachel , come back ...don't go !!!" He tried to stop her but Lanyon was already on the top of the stairs

" Damm it Jekyll , now i'm left to deal with your fucking boyfriend while you run and hide ...well let's say i won't easy on him , _**not in the slightest**_ !

He monologued to himself as he heard footsteps getting closer to the door , Rachel and Jasper trying to stop him but it was already to late as he heard the slighty cracked door open more revealing Lanyon and a very white faced Rachel and Jasper

**_Lanyon will not accept the truth , i know it ..._ **

He thought to himself as he faced a very angry Robert Lanyon .


End file.
